Babysitting Troubles
by SSfan
Summary: Based on Kopaka78's characters. What happens if Logan has to watch Jason and Rogue's kids? Sheer horror. Rated for language. May have overrated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. Some of the characters belong to Kopaka78.**

**Babysitting Troubles**

"And remember Logan, their bedtime is at 8:30." Rogue explained to Logan as he gave her her purse.

Logan smiled. "Nothin's gonna happen darlin'. Just have fun with Spooky." He gave her a little push of encouragement. "Go on, have fun."

Rogue smiled and nodded. They both looked at a car as it honked two times. Inside, Jason was waving his hand, telling Rogue to hurry up. She kissed Logan on the cheek and ran out toward Jason's car. When the car past the corner and out of sight, Logan smiled. He walked in and looked around.

He rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out where the kids are. _Now where the hell are those damn kids? What did she told me? I think they're in their rooms._

Logan started walking up the stairs to try and find their rooms until he heard an explosion. He ran into the Rec Room to find the couch flipped over, a chair **in **the TV, and a table in teeny tinny pieces.

"The Hell?" Logan had is mouth open and his eyes wide with horror. He gritted his teeth and let out a very loud growl. _Who the hell did this? _

Beneath Logan's feet, two kids were giggling. One of them had a black streak in front of auburn hair while the other one had a white streak in front of black hair. They both giggled and mumbled a few words to each other. The one with the black streak had the most deepest blue eyes that every time she smiles it seemed to glow with her happiness. The one with the white streak had the most happiest emerald eyes that even the most depressed person on the planet would have smiled if he/she saw them.

The two continued laughing before the one with the black streak started to speak. "Thanks for saving me, Thomas. If you hadn't phased me while I was still dazed from that explosion, Grandpa would have had a cow."

Thomas grinned. "It was nothin'. You would have done the same for me." Thomas rubbed the back of his head; he just realized something. "Hey Olivia, what happened in there?"

Olivia sighed. "My powers are acting up again. I shot some kind of lightning thing at the wall and everything exploded."

Thomas giggled. "I liked Grandpa's face when he saw everythin' explode. I would pay a zillion dollars just to see that again!" He drawled out zillion. Olivia looked at the ceiling then at Thomas, back at the ceiling, then back at Thomas. She grinned.

"Ya know? I think we could see that face again." She smiled, thinking that Thomas already knew what she meant.

"But how?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched together. He was really curious at what Olivia was going at. And he wants to be a part of it. Anything to see 'Grandpa's' face again when everything exploded.

Olivia sighed. _Brothers. Why are they so stupid? Well, he's my stupid brother and there's no changing that. _She shook her head and explained. "Haven't you heard? Mom and Dad are somewhere else than here. And while there away-"

"-The children shall play!" They jumped up and pumped their fist in the air in excitement. Thomas giggled, excitement running through his veins.

Olivia had a serious look on her face. "Come on Thomas, I already have a plan." She grabbed his arm, already leaving her room.

~.~.~ _Rogue and Jason in the car ~.~.~_

Rogue was getting worried. Sure she left the kids with babysitters before, but never Logan! What happen if Logan fell down the stairs and hit his head and fell unconscious? What happens if the Brotherhood attacked the institute? What happens if aliens overrun the institute and used my children as fruit cups? What happens if Logan forgot to give Thomas his milk before bed? (gasp) OH NO!

"Jason, maybeh Ah should call Logan." Rogue suggested.

Jason smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Rogue. Everything's gonna be alright. Logan can take care of things."

Rogue shook her head. "Are ya sure? Because maybeh Ah should call him jus' incase."

Jason shook his head. "Don't worry. Just focus on our date." Jason suggested.

Rogue nodded.

When they stopped at a stop sign, they were next to a place where they sell cars. Jason looked and drooled over a silver Nissan Titan. He looked at Rogue. "Hey Rogue."

She looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"See that Silver Nissan over there?" He pointed to it.

She looked and rolled her eyes. "You're going to buy it aren't ya?"

Jason looked at Rogue and shook his head. "I won't."

"Yeah raght." Rogue rolled her eyes again. "Ah bet ya will buy it once ya have the money."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow but kept his focus on the road.

"Yup. Ah bet ya'll buy it sooner or later." She answered.

He snorted. "I bet I won't buy it until… Olivia's tenth birthday!"

Rogue smirked. "Deal." She crossed her arms and looked out her window. "Easy money."

He looked at her for a second before looking at the road. "Who said anything about money? If I win, you owe me… a candle lit dinner with… you dancing the Macarena."

Rogue gasped and pushed him softly. "You're so mean!"

Jason chuckled. "I was only playing. Sheesh, can't a guy joke with his wife?"

"Not if ya say she has to dance to the Macarena!"

He chuckled again. "Alright, Alright."

Silence.

He smirked. "You still have to dance the Macarena."

_~.~.~ Logan ~.~.~_

"Who the Hell did this?" Logan shouted. He looked everywhere. Looks like Chuck's gotta lot of redecorating. He took a whiff and growled. _Olivia and Thomas, I should've known. _

He started stalking the halls, all the while sniffing. He kept sniffing, seeing the portraits of people he never met or heard of before. When he stopped sniffing, he was in front of door. Logan blinked and shook his head. He pulled his arm up to knock when his ear twitched. He heard something. He leaned his ear in front of the door and heard giggling. His left eye twitched._ Why are they giggling? _

He was about to open the door when he heard a small voice speak. "What are you doing?"

Logan turned around so fast, that he thought he might've broken his back. There stood, a girl with burning red hair, glowing green eyes, and red lips. She was wearing a red tank top with blue jeans. She had no shoes on. With her face, you would've thought that she was ten, thirteen even. But no, she was eight. That's right! Eight! And she looks Thirteen! Eight, but looks thirteen! Ok, you get it.

"Uh…" A sweat droplet started forming on his forehead. "Uh…" A dozen more droplets started forming. "I… was trying to find my key to my bike."

He started searching the ground.

"Mmhmm." Rachel said. "And I guess you were trying to find it with your ear on that door?"

"Uh, yeah." Logan answered simply. Then snorted. "It's the easiest way to find keys."

Rachel giggled, putting a hand over her mouth. She put a hand on her hip, looking serious. "Nice try, but you're a bad liar."

Logan shrugged. "What gave me?"

She tapped her temple. "Having telepathy comes in handy."

"You probed?"

"Well, you were lying!"

"So?"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

"Hey!" Olivia's head popped out of the room Logan was earlier eavesdropping. "Stop shouting! I'm workin' 'ere!" She was about to slam the door close before Rachel stopped her.

"I want to help you with… whatever you're doing." Rachel asked, looking at Logan for a second then put her attention back at Olivia.

"Sure." Olivia beamed. "The more, the merrier!" She grabbed Rachel and pulled her into the room.

Logan was about to eavesdrop when he heard a voice in his head. _You come any closer, and I'll erase the last memories you have and make you act like a chicken._

Logan growled. Nobody gives orders to him! He growled, knowing that they won. He trudged downstairs to the kitchen. _I need a beer._

~.~.~ _Rogue and Jason, Restaurant ~.~.~_

After entering the restaurant, Jason and Rogue sat down next to a window, showing the moon. The lighted candle in the middle of the table was the only source of light in the dark corner. Rogue smiled. She was starting to calm down a bit. She loved the kids. She knew that Jason is worried but he wasn't showing it. He was right; she just needs to calm down and focus on the date.

Jason smiled at Rogue. He knew she was worried. He was too. But he didn't show it, for Rogue's sake. He needs to be the man. The man always takes care of everything. The man needs to make everything seem okay. And that's what he's doing. Even though he doesn't show it, Jason was feeling worried. Very. But, he needs to calm down and focus on the date.

Jason looked at Rogue admiringly. The emerald colored dress she was wearing goes well with her eyes. Jason was wearing a black tux with a black tie.

Rogue smiled. "So, sugah, tell me again why we're having this date?"

Jason grinned and leaned back from his chair. "What? A guy can't take his wife out to a beautiful restaurant for no reason?"

Rogue looked at him with a look that said 'do you think I'm stupid?' Jason sighed. "Fine. I-I got promoted to second-in-command on the SWAT team." Jason shrugged, as if it's nothing.

Rogue looked at him, wide eyed. "W-What?"

"I said I got-" Jason started but Rogue interrupted.

"Jason, that's great!" She grinned. "Ah'm very proud of you."

Jason grinned. "Thanks."

~.~.~ _Back at the Institute ~.~.~_

"Ok, What's going on?" Rachel asked. _If Logan's that curious to listen in on Thomas and Olivia, then this should be interesting. _Rachel thought.

Olivia and Thomas grinned. It's one of those sly grins. One that Jason and Rogue never knew where they got it from. Olivia stepped forward. "You really want to know?"

Rachel looked at her as if saying "duh."

Olivia nodded then grinned. "Ok. Me and Thomas."

"Thomas and I." Rachel corrected.

"Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thomas and I were thinking about scaring Grandpa or really pissing him off."

"Why?" Rachel asked, confused. She didn't see any reason to piss Logan off or scaring him. The only outcome was consequences and extra hours in the Danger Room.

Thomas stepped up next to Olivia. "To see Grandpa's face.A couple of minutes ago, Olivia blew up the Rec room and Grandpa's face was so funny!" He chuckled, remembering his face.

Rachel blinked and rubbed her head. "Let me get this straight. You are going to break all the rules just to see 'Grandpa's' face?"

They nodded. Rachel sighed and pinched her nose. "And you're going to forget that once your parents come back you're going to face the consequences of your actions?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Come on Rach. Remember that story Uncle Kurt told us. When the adults are away-"

"-The children shall play!" Thomas finished.

Rachel shook her head. "No. Do you even remembered what happened when they through that party?" Olivia was going to answer but Rachel answered her own question. "Some kid named Arcade hacked into Cerebro and everything broke loose. After the party was finished, everyone was in trouble. Do you want to be like them and get in trouble?"

"Come on Rach! This is a one time chance! We won't do it again. And besides, Grandpa won't do that much damage to us. He loves us too much!" Olivia begged.

Rachel paused to think.

Thomas spoke. Apparently, he was angry. "Come on Rachel. Don't be like your dad. Remember what Uncle Bobby said! He said your dad has a stick up his-"

Olivia put a hand over his mouth. "Thomas, You're not suppose to say bad words."

"…" Thomas muffled. Olivia took her hand away from his mouth. He took a big breath before speaking. "I know! I was going to say butt not the other word!"

"Good."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know that. A lot of people are saying that." She said the last part quietly.

Olivia smiled softly. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on Rach. Let's show everyone that you're not like him. You are Rachel Summers. And you can make trouble whenever you want!"

Rachel grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah. Let's show them!"

"Yeah!"

~.~.~ _Logan ~.~.~_

Logan grumbled as he walked around the mansion. He wondered if he was going soft. He shook his head, as if all his troubles would blow away like that. He turned a corner and opened a door. Inside, he found that he was in the kitchen/ dining room. Sitting in a chair and drinking some coffee was Rachel's father, the stick-up-my-ass, the leader of the X-men, Jean's husband, um… Rachel's father… SCOTT SUMMERS! Logan shook his head again and got a beer out of the fridge. He sat across from him and took a sip of his beer.

"Summers." Logan said, nodding his head as a way of saying hi.

"Logan." Scott nodded his head as well. They both sat in silence.

Scott took a sip from his coffee and looked at Logan. _Why isn't he saying something?_ Scott thought. He was about to say something until he felt like someone was going into him. He dropped his coffee on the ground and took one last breath until someone took control.

Thomas/Scott grinned. Even though Thomas felt weird since he's three feet taller but he'll get used to it.

Logan stood up. He shook his head. "Now look what you did Summers. Now clean that up."

Thomas/Scott looked at Logan. _Now's my chance. _"No."

Logan spat out his beer and looked at Thomas/Scott as if he had a death wish. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said no! I am sick and tired of you telling me what to do. I am the leader of the X-men. And you are my servants. Now," Thomas/Scott grabbed a dishtowel and threw at Logan. "Clean that up, monkeybutt."

Thomas/Scott left the kitchen. Logan stood there, his beer long forgotten. His mouth was open the size of Jupiter and he looked like he would piss his pants any moment.

Thomas/Scott giggled as he went into a closet and ducked taped his glasses and tied a rope around his arms to prevent escaping. He then, phased out of Scotts body and closed the door and locked it with a key.

As Scott was dazed, he did not notice the door shut closed and locked. He did notice that something rough was around his arms and that something sticky was on his glasses. When he tried to move his hands, he noticed that they were tied. He cursed and everything that Thomas had done leaked into his brain like water coming out of a facet. He also notice that that sticky stuff on his glasses were actually duck tape. He cursed silently and tried to open the door with his hands. But found out that it was locked. That's when he had an idea. He backed away as far as he could, then BAM! He went smack into the door. He grunted. Then did it again, and again, and again. He did it until he could no longer stand from the pain.

Thomas whistled as he twirled the duck tape around his finger. He phased into his room and looked at the two laughing girls.

"Thomas you're a genius!" Olivia cried, falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a loud thud. But kept laughing.

"You got that right! Did you see his face? Oh, I so don't care if I get extra Danger Room sessions when I'm older!" Rachel cried, rolling on the floor, laughing. (ROFL!)

"Oh yeah!" Olivia nodded, getting her breathing back. She giggled a little. When they calmed down, Thomas spoke up.

"Ok, I did my take, now it's yours. I want to see Grandpa's face too!" Thomas pouted, his eyes watering up a bit.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I got a great idea for Rach." Olivia looked at Rachel. "You ready?"

She grinned. "You better believe it!"

_~.~.~ Rogue and Jason ~.~.~_

After eating, they went walking around. Soon, they found themselves at Bayville Park. It was the perfect night for the two lovers. The moon shined above, showing the path that they shall take. The crickets were singing. And every animal was sleeping. Rogue sat on a swing set while Jason pushed. Rogue grinned and closed her eyes. She loved the wind getting in her hair.

"You look so beautiful." Jason whispered in her ear. That's when she notice that she was flying, Jason holding her. Rogue smiled and looked down. But Jason touched her chin and pulled it back up.

"Jason, what happens if someone sees us?" She asked, looking down again.

Jason kissed her forehead. "Who would be in a park at nine o'clock? It's just you and me."

Rogue smiled and calmed down. "Ya know Jason, With the kids and all, Ah'm happy you took meh to a restaurant and walked meh around. Ah'm was jus' so stressed out and-" Rogue didn't finish that sentence. Jason's lips crashed into Rogue's and they both shared their warmness. When they parted for air, they again, kissed. This is what Rogue needed. A night away from all the craziness. A night with only her and Jason. A night full of love. A night to say "The hell with it" and have a nice night with the man she loved.

~.~.~ _Logan ~.~.~_

Logan grumbled as he cleaned up Scott's mess. He cannot believe it. Scott stood up to him! He just couldn't believe it. _I think me getting soft is effecting others._

He threw the washcloth into the sink and sighed. _I need to grow my balls back. _He started walking. _But first I need to find those damn kids. _He went walking until he made it to Olivia's room. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door. Inside, Olivia and Rachel were coloring their nails while Thomas was reading a comic. They all looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Knock before you come in again please." Thomas said, getting back to his reading. He looked at him then at Rachel and Olivia who went back to painting their nails and talking. That's when it happened. The door shut behind him, and all hell broke loose. He looked at the door and back at the kids. _Oh crap. _He went running toward the door when an invisible force pulled him toward the kids. He glared at Rachel. "Put me down kid."

"Shut up! You listen to us now." Rachel ordered. "We are the boss of you now."

Logan eyes widened when Rachel help up pink nail polish. "Ok Kid, tell me what I did wrong."

"Well, one thing, you were always mean to us!" Olivia said. "Last week you stole Thomas's teddy bear and threat him that if he ever burn your cigarettes again you'll burn his teddy bear."

Thomas spoke up. "Did you know how much therapy I had to do for teddy? He's still emotionafy-uh- emotion-al-ly wrecked from the time you accidentally burned him with your cigars!" Thomas ran to his bed and hugged his teddy bear. "He still has the scars!"

"And the time you lied that you were going to take us to Six Flags." Olivia spoke.

"And the beach."

"And the toy store."

"And-"

"Ok I get it!" Logan had had enough of the childish games. "Look, I lied so that you'll learn not to get your hopes up in the future."

"Well forget about the future, this is the present." Rachel screamed at Logan's face. "The old turtle from Kung Fu Panda said that Yesterday's history, tomorrow's a mystery, today is a gift that is why it's called the present! You should enjoy that gift not haunt it and others!" Rachel continued screaming. She looked at Thomas. "Get the rope from the closet."

Thomas nodded and obeyed. Five minutes later, Logan was tied to a chair, him cursing every curse known to man. Olivia put her hands on Thomas' ears so he wouldn't hear them. When he was done, Logan wished that he had never lied or have done any mean things to them.

~.~.~ _Rogue and Jason ~.~.~_

"This night was very fun Jason." Rogue said as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah." Jason answered.

_~.~.~ Logan ~.~.~_

Logan muffled a scream from the duck tape that was on his mouth. They were evil! They died his hair bleach blonde and cut it. They put eyeliner, painted his fingernails pink. And Thomas somehow phased a pink tutu on him. This was hell. This was pure hell. Rachel looked at Olivia and Thomas. "I'll be back, I'm going to get some of my mom's high heel shoes."

They nodded and she left. Thomas giggled. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Tell me about it."

Thomas picked up a spray can that read "Spray Tan- easy tanning system."

"Do you think Grandpa needs a tan?" Thomas asked.

Olivia shrugged. She tried grabbing a dress from the back of the closet but couldn't reach. "Hey Thomas, can you help me?"

"Yeah." Thomas went up and helped. "1.2.3!" When they got it out they both said yeah. But then, they heard clapping. They turned their heads slowly and looked at the calm but mad look on their parents faces. Jason was clapping in disappointment. Jason stopped and spoke in a very calm tone. "Thomas Raphael Arbiter."

"…Dad." Thomas said in a tone that meant he knew he was in trouble.

Rogue spoke in a calm tone as well. "Olivia Marie Arbiter."

"…Mom." Olivia said and gulped.

Jason speaks in the same calm tone. "I want you two to wait downstairs, we're going to have a family talk."

Rogue interrupts. "After you let Logan and Scott go and say you're sorry."

They both didn't hesitate. Olivia went to let Logan loose while Thomas took the duck tape out of his mouth. Logan yelled as Thomas took the tape off. When they finished, they stood in front of them.

"We are sorry." They said in unison.

"Fo' what?" Rogue interrupted.

"We are sorry we ducked taped you and tied you to a chair."

"Aaaand?"

"For dying your hair."

"Aaaand?"

"For painting your nails pink."

"Aaaand?"

"For putting a tutu on you."

"Aaaand?"

"For breaking the rules."

"Good, now go let Scott go and we'll meet you downstairs." Rogue ordered. They went dashing out of there.

Logan rubbed his mouth and touched his hair.

"Are you okay Logan?" Jason asked.

Logan growled at him as Jason took a step back. "I just got told off, manipulated, and took away every manly hood I had in me. Yeah Arbiter, I'm okay. I feel so okay, I feel like jumping a rainbow and riding a pony!"

Jason nodded, understanding.

Logan growled. "That Rachel kid was in it too."

"Rachel?" Rogue laughed. "But she's the sweetest girl in the mansion. She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"You thought Olivia and Thomas were like that too and look at what they did to me. I'm blonde! BLONDE!"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Said some random kid in the hall who had blonde hair. They looked at the kid as he passed by.

"Who the hell was that kid?" Logan asked. They shrugged.

"Look Logan, I promise you they would be very much punished for what they did." Rogue reassured.

"I hope so." Logan ended it by walking out of the room. When he just passed the door, someone threw nail polish remover at his eyes. Logan screamed and hit the floor.

Jason and Rogue ran out to see Rachel standing, holding the nail polish remover up in the air.

"KIDS WIN AGAIN! YEAAAAAHHHH!" Rachel's voice faded as she passed the hall.

Rogue and Jason looked at each other. "Who gave her sugar?" Jason asked. Rogue shrugged.

"AAAHHH MY EYES! MY GOD FORSAKEN EYES!" Logan cried out, running into walls, portraits, etc. You wouldn't believe how much it hurt. It felt Pyro came over, took out his eyes, lit it up, and put it back in. He ran into the bathroom and slipped and fell. His head landed straight into the toilet.

Rogue giggled a little. Jason came in and grabbed Logan's head by the hair and took it out of the toilet. Logan moaned. "You alright Logan?"

Logan opened his eyes and looked at him for a second. Then he closed his eyes. "Go… Away… Now." Jason looked at Rogue, who shrugged. Jason put his head back in the toilet and followed Rogue out of the bathroom.

"Damn, never thought our kids could do that." Jason mumbled.

"Tell me about it." Rogue said.

Off in the hall, a very mad, and very pissed off Scott Summers came in. His glasses were still in duck tape and he looked like he wants to take them off and blow someone's head off. He stopped in front of them, his teeth gritted. "Do you know what your kids did to me?" He snarled.

"Yeah." Rogue answered.

"Well I hope-"

"You know Rachel was in it too, right?" Jason interrupted. Scott's mouth fell down.

"What?"

"Rachel was in it too." Jason repeated.

"What! She wouldn't do anything!" Scott defended.

"He's right." Logan said from the bathroom. "She tied me down, and gave me hell. With a little help from Spooky's kids."

Scott shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"You don't have to," Logan walked out of the bathroom, looking very zombie-like. His eyes were still closed tightly. "Just look what she did to me." He opened his eyes, and they were blood shot! His tutu was still on. And he was wet.

Scott shook his head. "Still don't believe it."

"Dad, you have to." Rachel said. Scott turned around. "I did it."

Scott moved his mouth up and down, resembling a fish. "What?" He finally gave out.

"I did it. I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do."

"Yeah!" Olivia and Thomas came behind from her. "And we're going to finish you off, Grandpa."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Logan screamed.

Logan sat up from bed. He looked around. _Just a dream. _He closed his eyes. The door slammed open, and there stood Jason and Rogue.

"Logan, are you alright?" Jason asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Just a nightmare." He shook his head, trying to take the images away. Rogue sat in the foot of his bed.

"What was it about?" She asked.

Logan sighed. "Your kids tormented me by… by painting my nails and… oh god they died my hair bl-" He looked pulled his hair, expecting to see his bluish black hair. But pulled out bleach blonde hair. He looked at it. Then looked at Rogue with sheer horror, his eyes wide. "No."

"Logan, it wasn't a dream."

"No."

"Yes."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**THE END…..(Question Mark?)**


End file.
